


Persuasions

by Rasalas_Lesath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Violence, D/S ish, Implied/Referenced Sex, Sub!Dean, past wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasalas_Lesath/pseuds/Rasalas_Lesath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam follows Dean to a club. His brother's choice of venue opens a can of worms that was very clearly labeled sin, with fine print warning of incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasions

Sam followed Dean to a club, but decided that he would wait outside so he wouldn’t be noticed inside. After nearly two hours Dean reemerged, seeming happier. That happiness faded quickly when he saw Sam.

“Let’s go back to the motel and talk,” Sam said, giving Dean puppy eyes. Dean nodded brusquely and got into the Impala, which purred to life. The drive was silent, which only added to the feeling of tension. Luckily, the drive was a short one. Dean sat on one of the chairs in their room, and Sam took one across from him.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Dean asked, and his voice didn’t shake, which he was very proud of. Sam cleared his throat.

“So uh,” Sam started. Dean’s fingers drummed out a pattern on the table.

“Well, are you gay?” Sam asked. Dean raised an eyebrow. “The club was for homosexuals, wasn’t it?” Sam asked.

“Not gay,” Dean announced. Sam hesitated again.

“Straight?” Sam asked.

“Bi,” Dean sighed. Sam nodded, looking at his sleeve where his fingers were picking the old threadbare fabric.

“So there were other guys then me?” Sam asked. They had a past of experimentation; after all, how would two brothers share a bed, have no other friends, and have hormonal urges without experimentation? Dean inclined his head again. Sam’s jugular bounced as he swallowed.

“Dean,” Sam said softly. “I would like very much to be your sub,” Sam said. Dean’s eyes flashed to his in shock.

“No,” Dean whispered.

“I know we’re brothers, Dean, but incest didn’t stop us before,” Sam said. Dean took a controlled breath.

“Eight hours. Eight hours for me to convince you you don’t want this, or you to convince me I do,” Dean said. Sam’s smile broke out.

“Strip,” Dean commanded almost lazily, and his brother hurried to obey. Dean walked to his bag, where he withdrew a whip. It was black leather dyed so deeply Sam was sure that if it got wet it would bleed midnight dye. It was roughly four feet long, and split in two.

“Kneel facing the wall,” Dean said. Sam obeyed.

“Safe word?” Dean asked.

“Meatloaf,” Sam answered instantly. HE felt the whip crack against his flesh, unable to stop the jerk he responded with.

“Try again,” Dean suggested.

“Meatloaf… sir?” Sam asked. Dean tousled his hair.

“Good boy,” Dean said. The whip caressed Sam’s back, making him whine.

“Dean. Please,” Sam said, cock heavy and back rather itching with the desired to feel the whip coming in contact with his skin. Dean obliged him for thirty excellent strokes. Sam was shaking and his back and cock both ached. Dean sat on the chair, turning on his lap top. Dean pointed at the floor next to him.

“Kneel,” Dean said.

“But Dean,” Sam whined, barely able to stop himself from seeking relief from his arousal.

“Kneel,” Dean commanded. Sam glared at him. “You really need a refresher’s course in being a sub,” Dean chuckled. “Have you never done this before?” Dean asked. Sam didn’t say anything, merely moved to kneel where Dean had pointed, arms behind his back and eyes on the floor.

It was four hours before Dean announced he could stand. Neither of them had any signs of arousal.

“So, Sammy,” Dean smiled at his brother. “Why’d you want me to be your first Dom?” Dean asked.

“What makes you think that?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. Dean just gave him a steady look. Sam huffed.

“Alright, I’ve never done it before,” Sam snapped. “And what the hell was with the kneeling shit?” Sam demanded. Dean smiled.

“That’s part of why I turned you down,” Dean said. “You’re not a sub,” Dean said. “You’re too controlling,” Dean said. “Not to mention your life calling is rebellion.”

“What’s the other part?” Sam asked.

“The other part,” Dean grinned. “Is that I am an extremely subby sub. I never want to try to act like a Dom again.”

“So it wasn’t the incest?” Sam asked softly.

“No, it wasn’t the incest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay. First fic here, woohoo! This situation was one I was in recently with my cousin, but for me a major factor was the incest involved in what he was asking. 
> 
> If you liked it, please tell me!
> 
> Thanks <3


End file.
